User talk:Wild Doogy Plumm
If you want to see my 1st talk page then go to here Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! HAWAY THE BRAAAAAAW!!!!! yes, he is awesome!!!! and "braw" is actually pronounced "brae" (well, you probably knew that, but I just learned that, cuz I had no idea... my mom told me) and it means...... where is the dictionary when you need it??? its Scotish (duh) meaning "finely dressed; fine, exellent" and "Haway".......hmmm....does the dictionary even have it?? lets see......h....h....ha......haw....nope, it doesnt have it..... but come on, thats what Google search is for!! ;D see ya around! Silva of the Hazel eyes Look not into mine eyes! 04:26, October 22, 2009 (UTC) sorry, I messed up my sig, so when you click on my talk page, it goes somewhere else.... here is the real one. :D Silva of the Hazel eyes Look not into mine eyes! 04:28, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I is confused...... how do I archive???? everyone tells me to do it...... ???? help!!!! Silva of the Hazel eyes Look not into mine eyes! 04:44, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Yes, that is Chibb. Sorry about your hamster:(. Oh yeah, you can call me Sky if you would like to. --Skywindredkite 20:02, October 22, 2009 (UTC) oooooh, ok! :D haha, now that would be funny!!!!! hehe, finely dressed.... I was just tellin' ya what the book said! ;D aw, come on!!! it wasnt that bad!! but I like the new one too. :D Silva of the Hazel eyes Look not into mine eyes! 22:35, October 22, 2009 (UTC) cant help you with a prize, Buddy; sorry. hey, I is on the shouty box!!! :D Silva of the Hazel eyes Look not into mine eyes! 21:34, October 23, 2009 (UTC) polls no, but I just did. :D I have 7 siblings!!!!! :D whoo hoo!!!! Silva of the Hazel eyes Look not into mine eyes! 21:36, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Really? Sweet! XD I think I will like it once I can buy a set. I never used to really listen to the drums on any music but then I started paying more attention and now I'm always listening for the beat. I especially love the drums on the song Fully Alive - by Flyleaf. Neildown-- 16:53, October 25, 2009 (UTC) NOOO!!!! you can totally do it!!! will you? thanks!!! :D 03:28, October 30, 2009 (UTC) oops... didnt work........ Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 03:28, October 30, 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!! :D :D :D Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 16:44, October 30, 2009 (UTC) hey doogy, i have a question. for your contest, can we enter two different books or just one? --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 18:18, November 1, 2009 (UTC) SorryI'm taking so long-I'll get your request to you soon!--Skywindredkite 22:45, November 1, 2009 (UTC) oh. ok. my avatar is my dead pet fish. :D he jumped out of his fishbowl in the middle of the night. --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 00:37, November 2, 2009 (UTC) teehee! no problem. --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 00:41, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Really sorry about this, I'm new to the editing stuff, I posted my entry to your contest and sort of messed up the page and I'm not sure how to fix it. I'm so sorry-I was just trying to post my pic--Skywindredkite 21:46, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Here it is! Here is your request-let me know what you think! --Skywindredkite 22:19, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I'm so happy that you like it! It looks a lot better cropped, too.:)--Skywindredkite 00:02, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Cheese puffz Here's your request...the sketch, anyway. Will probably finish this weekend. Fren the Fearless Need help? Want to chat? Drop a line! 11:21, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Hello, Doogy! I was just wondering, since you play the drums: Do you know what good prices would be for used drum sets? I'm going to be looking for some. Thanks! Neildown -- 15:57, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Puts a-gate jaw back into place* There's no way I or my parents could afford that rightnow XP. Are you talking about the full sets or just the basic 2-3 drum and symbolthing combo? Neildown -- 03:30, November 14, 2009 (UTC)